The diary of Ginny Weasley
by ginny1121
Summary: This is Ginnys Diary from the night Harry and her get engaged tell there wedding night. This is My first fic so hope you enjoy it.
1. chapter 1

12/24/2000

Dear Diary

Tonight is Christmas Eve and it was the best Christmas Eve ever. You will never

guess what Harry got me for Christmas a ring that's right after two years of dating he ask

me to marry him. Well you can guess what I said I said yes in like two seconds. It was so

romantic the whole family was at the Borrow and when I say whole family I mine everyone, and we are having are first real Christmas scents the war and losing Fred. We where dancing and the song ended I tried to go get a drink but when I turned around to ask if he wanted one he was down on one knee and had the ring out and said "Ginny I know I loved you the first rime I ever mate you and I will always love you, so what I am trying to say is will you give me the joy of being my wife." I was crying my eyes out as I said yes and before I know it I was in his arms and everyone was congratulating us. I just can't believe after all these years I have been dreaming of this day that it has happened and was batter then I have ever dreamed. Will tomorrow is a big day its Christmas Day, more people are coming. I just hope this it not just I dream and that when I wake-up it did not happened and if it is I just hope that if I am I do not wake-up anytime soon.

Love

Ginny

_AN edited a little. Love it or hate it please review it. _

_PS I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters _


	2. Chapter 2

2/25/2000

Dear Diary

Someone once said to me that when your dreams come true it's a disappointment, well they where wrong. Waking up the future Mrs. Potter was batter then I expected it to be! I most say that I hardly slept last night and got up and had the best talk with my mom. We talked about getting married and what it means, about how I felt and how to make a marriage last. This morning everyone who was not here last night came over and we told them about our engagement. I am so excited about getting married and getting started planning my wedding. This is going to be the best year ever. Well tomorrow is the first team meeting and I got to tell everyone on the team what a Christmas it was.

Love

Ginny

_A/N: so I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Love it hat it I went to know so please review. I would also love any ideas you my have or anything you would like to see happen. _

_PS I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters._


	3. Chapter 3

1/1/2001

Dear Diary

It's New Years Day and everyone is coming over and it's going to be great. Will New Years Eve was good; Harry and I went to the Ministry for a New Years party and we ran into a lot of old friends from school and one person got the shock of her live. Well Harris ex girl friend Cho works with Hermione and well let's just say Hermione did not tell her about me and Harry getting married and will I was a bad girl and put the ring right under her noise when Harry was not looking. I know I should not have done it but I could not stop myself. I have never liked her and will never forgive her for what she did to Harry. You also have to see it this way I still see her as the enemy and its like word vomit with her I can not help myself. Now I have to clean the mass up and tell Hermione what I did today Merlin do I ever think about what I do sometimes? Well look what I doing rambling on like I am a little teenager. Well that's not all that happened last night Ron ask Hermione to marry him and all I can say its about time they have been dating almost as long as me and Harry and have been friends for six years before that. Anyway can you say double wedding anyone, not me it's my day and no one can have it. I guess this is coming from having six older bothers just wanting something for myself.

Love

Ginny

_A/N love it or hate it please review it. So if this chapter does not say it I am a Cho hater. Next chapter is Valentines Day. _

_PS I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters. _


	4. Chapter 4

2/14/2001

Dear Dairy

Well I guess it's been to long. I have been vary busy with the team and wedding plains, we are thinking December around the 10th so we can still be home for Christmas and have a nice long honeymoon. We both think it is the best time because the team is on holiday and nobody with think that we would have the wedding then even the papers are saying that we are getting in June yah like that will happen the team would love that. Well today is Valentines Day and me and Harry are going out to dinner nothing to big I hope but with him you never know. It's been a long week and I am looking forward to going out for a nice quit night with Harry and I do not think we have been out like this in over two mouths. To tell you the truth I think it's the wedding planning that's getting to me I wanted to get a wedding planner and lat them handle everything but mom will not let me she wants me to do it all because its my wedding, but I think mom wants this as the wedding she never had because her and dad eloped right out of Hogwarts and I am the only girl in the family so its like she's living thought me. There is also a lot expected for me as the only girl in the family for so many generations and do not get me wrong I want to live up to it but I just think I may just crack under the stress. I have so much to plan and not just the wedding we are having an engagement party in June and I stall have to decide everything. Well we have that date we are know thinking about where we went to have it mom wants to have at the borrow, but I want the so called white wedding, do not ask where that came from I am not girly and that just not like me but I have always dreamed of having the prefect wedding. Well I going to get ready for my date and tomorrow it's back to wedding planning I went to get most of the big details done before the session starts in May.

Love

Ginny

_AN: Love it hate it review it. _

_PS: I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters. _


	5. Chapter 5

3/10/2001

Dear Diary

Today had to be the most interesting day in a long time but I got what I wanted. I finally got mom to let me get the wedding planner, it took a lot of whining, crying and my redhead tamper, ok and the fact that we can not agree on anything, and I am so happy I did this because she gets the stress we just say make it happen . Mom real is trying to kill me with this wedding I think maybe me and Harry should just elope and end the stress nine mouths early. Ok that would kill mom and dad and it would get Harry killed by five over protective bothers (I know how they are). So we have come long way in a mouth we have the date, time and place. We got the date we wanted in December and we are getting married at a church in Godrics Hollows and are having the reception at this new hotel in London called wizards place it is beautiful there and the party is going to great. We have decided on the wedding party it's all my bothers and Ron is best man and the bride mates are flor, Katie, Penelope Angelina and my mead of honor is Hermione. I am going to look for my dress in the next week or so and I really think that is going to be the hardest thing to find for the wedding I have no Idea what I am looking for, but I think I will know what I went when I found it. The bride mates dresses are another story I would not like anyone not to be happy with there dress after all they have to ware it. Know I have to think about flowers the fun stuff you know I am just not a girl when it comes to things like that and thats way I have mom.

Love

Ginny

_A/N Love it hate it review it._

_PS I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters. _


	6. Chapter 6

4/14/2001

Dear dairy

I got my dress today and I am so excited. The team had a pre-season game in the states this week in New York so I decided that I would look there. Hermione had told me about this muggle store in New York City called Kleinfelds that she had herd of from her aunt that lives there, and she said they were the best in New York and if I could not find something here in London to try there so I did. I absolutely love it. It's simple, white A-line, and with folds all down from the waist with beading around the upper waist. I know it is a bad description but I just cannot describe it. I have not told mom about it and she is going to flip out but I do not care I love it. It's been really busy with all the wedding plains, practice and not to mentation helping Hermione with her and Ron's wedding. Thank Merlin that all the big this are done the wedding planner is a gift from good, we got all the flowers ordered and everything all that left is the braids mates dress and some small things. Well the seasons is about to be in full swing and I cannot be more excited for it (GO HERPIES), but at the same time I cannot want for it to be over cause the wedding will be here and I cannot went the marry Harry. Well I have to go tell Mom what I did and get the yelling over with. I will let you know how it goes. Next week we are going braids mates dress shopping that should be fun not. Talk to you later.

Love

Ginny


End file.
